


Midnight Connection

by tmo



Series: Tmo's Valentines - KakaIru Rocks 2021 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dreams and Nightmares, Hurt/Comfort, KakaIru Valentines Week 2021, M/M, Midnight, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmo/pseuds/tmo
Summary: Iruka would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night with feelings he knew weren't his own.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Tmo's Valentines - KakaIru Rocks 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151231
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39
Collections: KakaIru Valentine's Week 2021





	Midnight Connection

Iruka woke up in the middle of the night, sweating beyond belief, heart pounding and skin crawling.

They had probably had another nightmare.

His night friend had probably had a rough day. 

Out of habit, Iruka stumbled out of bed and made tea. Back in bed, he wrapped himself in blankets and cradled his tea. Usually, his night friend would calm down but this time it was bad. Sweat just kept coming. He even felt like crying. 

Last trick up his sleeve, Iruka slid his hand up to softly caress the nape of his neck. 

Slowly, it seemed to help.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2! Woo!


End file.
